


the deer and the dragon

by Gravityfroggo



Series: the deer and the dragon [1]
Category: the deer and the dragon
Genre: Blood, Gay Male Character, M/M, Smut, Violence, some will die, the monster slayer has orc minions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityfroggo/pseuds/Gravityfroggo
Summary: a story about a deer and the dragon





	the deer and the dragon

Deer slept good for the first time in forever maybe draco canceled their plans but then he got a pillow to the face “on your feet soldier!” deer looked at his best friend “ ok ok” he got his wolf cap and walked out behind draco.outside he punched and kicked at draco but he kept standing “come on i know you can do better” draco dodged every attack deer had soon he gave up panting and sat down on the bench to cool off “pitiful that disappoints me...” “shut up” deer stood up and looked at the forest “let's go on a hike or something i need to stretch my hooves” draco looked at him then the path and crossed his arms “ why a hike when we can fly?” draco preferred the sky then the ground deer looked at his friend and smiled then grabbed his staff draco sighed and grabbed his chain sickle “fine” and then they took down the path ready for adventure. They walked the path full of trees draco stopped at a wolf statue “we are close to wolven territory” wolven’s were friendly but if you take something of theirs they go savage “ok maybe they have a blacksmith that can upgrade your chain sickle.” draco smiled and looked at his friend “yeah maybe”. Deeper in wolven territory wolvens started to show up transporting meat,milk,apples and honey to different clans deer thought about making draco’s favorite food honey steak “hello friends can i have some of that?” the head wolven looked at him “sorry kind deer but this is for the lions” deer nodded and walked to catch up with draco. They got to wolven city and walked around for a blacksmith “hey draco i need to take care of some things” deer excused himself and went to the shop “hello welcome” the wolven cashier greeted deer “hey friend do you have any steak and honey?” the wolven looked in the back and gave him the steak and honey “that will be 10 bits” deer gave him the money and left with the food “hey deer look at this” draco showed his new chain weapon it had spikes and a blade looked like a huge knife “wow amazing” deer hid the food from him and walked home. As soon as he got home he got to cooking “that smells amazing deer what are you cooking?” deer looked at him then pointed to a paper on the wall that said menu “honey steak my favorite” draco smiled and that smile made deer’s heart melt “ i thought you needed it” deer sat a plate down at the table and poured some apple juice in draco’s glass draco sat down and started eating. “That was good deer” draco said after yawning “thanks” deer smiled and cleaned the dishes draco gave deer a hug “hey don't get squishy on me” “thanks for the meal” after that hug draco wen in for the night deer went in after him after hours of no sleep deer got into draco’s bed “hm? Deer what are you doing” “i can’t sleep” draco looked at him for a moment then sighed “ fine just stay on that side of the bed.” “i just want you to know that im very greatful for what you done...you took me under your wing and taught me everything i need to know about surviving thank you draco” no reply “......draco?” he fell asleep already and deer let out a huge sight “ silly dragon”. The next day deer woke up early


End file.
